1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signaling connection of the type formed by at least two electric conductors by; means of which different components and/or subassemblies can be connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A signaling connection of the above general type can serve to connect a TTL-IC to an opto-coupler via at least two electrical conductors, for example. Of the at least electrical conductors, one serves as a reference potential line, and the other electrical conductor or conductors serve as signal lines.
In a highly magnetically disturbed environment, e.g. given a proximate magnetic resonance device or proximate power transistors, such high voltages can be induced in the electrical conductors such that functional disturbances may arise which render a reliable signal transmission impossible.
In order to prevent this kind of magnetic interference, it is known to utilize coaxial cable for signal transmission. Coaxial cable, as is well-known, has concentrically arranged electrical conductors in which voltages arising from electrical interference fields are discharged as long as the electrical conductors do not form a closed loop (loop area equals zero). Thus, magnetic interference fields do not influence the signal-carrying electrical conductors.
It is also known to twist electrical conductors in pairs. This technique does not work as well as a coaxial line, however, and must therefore often be applied in combination with a precisely defined laying (i.e., path selection) of the twisted pair, which can result in corresponding added costs.
It is also known to provide filters in electrical cables and conductors, with not insignificant extra costs. The insertion of filters is often not possible, however, since the filters unavoidable influence, and may thus cause a falsification, of the transmitted signals.
German OS 31 45 039 teaches an integrated semiconductor circuit which is arranged on a substrate and which has a number of signal-carrying conductors runs on this substrate. In order to reduce the reciprocal electrical influence of a first signal-carrying conductors run, which transmits a first signal, and a second signal-carrying conductors run, which transmits a second signal, a third signal-carrying conductors run is arranged on the substrate. The third signal-carrying conductors run transmits a third signal whose phase is opposite the phase of the first signal. On the basis of the oppositely phased feeding of a signal into the third signal-carrying conductors run, electrical interference fields between the first and the second signal-carrying conductors runs are compensated by opposite electrical interference fields between the second and third signal-carrying conductors runs.
The layouts depicted in FIG. 3 and FIG. 5 of German OS 31 45 039 represent an expensive realization of twisted-pair conductors on the semiconductor level. The electrical influence of the second signal-carrying conductors run is reduced by the twisting of the third signal-carrying conductors run with the first signal-carrying conductors run. Outer magnetic disturbances are also compensated in small measure by the twisting.
In the variants depicted in FIG. 2 and FIG. 4 of German OS 31 45 039, the electrical fields of the first and second signal-carrying conductors runs are compensated, however, the magnetic interference is twice that in a layout according to FIG. 1 with only first and second signal-carrying conductors runs.
The compensation measures described in German OS 31 45 039 always presume that both the aforementioned first and second conductors runs conduct signals. If only one of these two conductors runs conducts a signal, then this compensation measure is not suitable.